miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
XY
|likes = Being number one |relatives = Bob Roth (father) |fears = Heights |dislikes = Jagged Stone Originality and creativity |alignment = Neutral}} Xavier-Yves Roth, better known as , is a famous pop star and Jagged Stone's biggest rival in the music making business. He is Chloé's favorite singer, as stated in "Guitar Villain". His father is the producer Bob Roth. Appearance Physical appearance XY is tall with light skin, blond hair styled to stick upwards, and blue eyes. Civilian attire He wears a purple camouflage headband that is tied in the back of his head. His jacket is purple, having white with a thin black line in the middle cuffs, bottom, and collar, and he wears it over a white t-shirt with a low collar. He wears a light purple belt with a golden buckle, pale blue jeans, and gray tennis shoes. He also wears a gold chain necklace with a large gold "XY" symbol hanging from it. Personality XY is arrogant, vain, and rude, believing himself to be the best and looking down at anyone who isn't as popular as him. He carelessly insults his rivals in the music industry, and he doesn't take warnings seriously, even when they come from the superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir. When his life is being threatened, though, he freaks out and loses his overconfident nature. He is also lazy as he does not even try to do anything original or work related, believing it's easier to let someone else do all the work and then take the credit. Abilities He is good at making music that people enjoy, as he has amassed considerable fame. However, this is questionable, considering he planned to have a music engineer and hologram of himself to play a supposedly live concert. It is revealed in "Silencer" that he doesn't actually make much of his music but instead he copies it from inspiration. Relationships Jagged Stone XY doesn't like Jagged very much, thinking that he is too "old-fashioned" to perform. However, when he as Guitar Villain comes to get revenge on him for insulting him during a TV interview, XY panics and pleads with him to spare his life. Ladybug & Cat Noir When Ladybug and Cat Noir come to warn XY about Guitar Villain, XY does not take their warning seriously and ignores it until it is too late. Family Sightings Episodes Trivia wanted Jagged Stone to use.]] *In the Serbian dub, Jagged and XY are voiced by the same voice actor, Mateja Vukašinović. *His name is a reference to the musician Jay Z. https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/740489670652497921 *XY is very popular, being at #1 on the sales chart. **Because of this, Bob Roth wants to base the cover of Jagged Stone's upcoming album after XY's album, Number One, and his promotional artwork. **However, when Jagged Stone releases his album Rock Giant, he overthrows XY as #1 in sales. *XY can be seen as a caricature of Justin Bieber in his early career, especially with his purple color scheme, youthful facial features (Jagged refers to him as a "baby"), rude tendencies, and repetitive yet catchy pop tunes. * He is Chloé's favorite musician. **Speaking of Chloé, XY seems to be her male counterpart, as both were arrogant and vain people who think highly of themselves and lowly of others as of the first season. But Chloé, unlike XY, is shown to gradually redeem herself and be more good and likable, while XY is still arrogant and rude. ***However, Chloé eventually becomes even more unlikable than she was initially in "The Battle of the Miraculous", where she becomes Hawk Moth's ally of her own free will and even allows him to Akumatize her. * His music mainly consists of beats and techno music rather than consisting of lyrics. * In "Captain Hardrock", he can be seen at the Place de la Concorde and he has been setting his concert there. * In "Silencer", it is revealed that his actual name is Xavier-Yves. es:XY ru:XY pl:XY fr:XY pt-br:XY de:XY Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters